


lagom;

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swedish for;“enough, sufficient, adequate, just right, perfect”</p>
            </blockquote>





	lagom;

Phil’s hands are clammy. A perfect indication that he is either over-excited or extremely nervous. Dan decides that it’s a concoction of both as he squeezes Phil’s hot hand in his. The elevator makes a pinging noise and announces something in Japanese, making Phil smile slightly.

The doors open and Phil steps out first, dragging his oversized red suitcase behind him. Dan watches him walk down the hall to their room, key card in hand, his head swaying back and forth, a motion that he does when he’s happy. He turns his head to look at Dan, flashing a huge grin before slotting the key card into the door and watching it open.

Dan and Phil both have a lot of experience with hotels due to all the travelling that they do but for some reason, Phil was still as excited as a little kid on Christmas for this one. ‘

‘It’s probably the location’ Dan thinks as he walks through the door, watching Phil drop his suitcase to power walk to the balcony door. Phil likes traditions, he has so many that Dan’s never really been able to keep up. But one that has always stuck with the both of them is balconies.

‘Every hotel room needs a balcony’ Dan reminisces about the first time Phil said that to Dan. It was on their holiday to Jamaica, and the man has kept it ever since. Phil loves to see the view, to stand out in the open and feel everything, hear everything. Even in the early morning 1AM air, the man still walks out there and just stands. Just absorbing things.

Dan drops his suitcase next to Phil’s and kicks off his shoes, falling on the king sized bed. Phil comes inside once again, falling next to Dan.

“Is the view nice?” Dan says, moving on top of Phil and straddling his waist, leaning down and wrapping his arms up and under Phil’s back.

“It’s beautiful” Phil sighs, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist, pushing Dan’s t-shirt up to rub soft circles into the small of his back. Dan’s head falls into the crook of his neck, breathing in the cologne that he bought Phil for Christmas last year.

“Are you happy to be here?” Dan murmurs, yawning, snuggling further into the warmth that is Phil.

“Of course, what would make you think that I wouldn’t be happy to be here?” Phil sits up, taking Dan with him. Dan’s legs fall to the side, too long to sit comfortably in Phil’s lap.

“Just checking, I know how much this means to you, and I just want to make sure you have a good time” Dan says whilst smiling thoughtfully, bringing his hands up to Phil’s face, adjusting his crooked glasses.

“Well, lucky for me, that I’m here with the best person in the world!” Halfway through Phil’s sentence, he wraps his arms under Dan’s thighs, gripping them tightly, making Dan wrap his legs around Phil. He stands up, Dan’s arms going crazy trying to reach around Phil’s neck so he won’t fall.

Phil starts to walk towards to ensuite, still carrying Dan. Dan starts to make a fuss, telling Phil that ‘If he doesn’t but him down right this instant he’s gonna be i-’

“Oh hush, Dan, you’re going to wake the entire hotel” Phil laughs, knowing that Dan hates to be emasculated and babied.

He opens the door to the bathroom (Which is quite hard, considering he’s got his hands pretty full) and his jaw drops. Dan sees the surprised reaction and whips his head around to see a luxurious spa bath in the centre of the room, decorated with high-end japanese bath salts and pretty smelling things that make Dan swoon.

Dan squirms out of Phil’s grasp, trying to get a better view of the bath. Phil puts him down, smirking as he starts to think of something they could do.

Dan turns back around to Phil, a smile up to his ears as he giggles, the hysteria probably due to the jet lag plus the excitement of bathing together.

That was one of Dan’s least favourite things about England, is that it never had proper baths, meaning that he and Phil could never bathe together. And Dan, being the biggest sap in the world is a total sucker for romantic bubble baths.

Phil smiles, walking over to the tub, seeing that it’s certainly big enough for the two of them.

“Wanna get in? I can’t feel my legs after such a long flight, I need a good soak.” Phil suggests, already unbuttoning his jeans. Dan’s two steps ahead of him as he leans over to turn the tap on.

The two undress, Phil going to look for towels and Dan trying to find something that isn’t in Japanese that he can put in the bath. He settles on something pretty and pink, watching it dissolve in the steaming water.

Phil gets in first, sighing as the hot water relaxes his sore muscles. Dan follows, sitting in front of Phil, leaning against his back. Dan rests his head back on Phil’s shoulder, sighing, letting the steam loosens his pores.

They both stay quiet for a while, Dan closing his eyes, focusing on his breathing. Phil looks down at Dan, smiling as he sees his hair curling at the tips from the humidity. His long eyelashes are curled up, eyes flickering whilst closed. Velvet red lips closed in a soft pout, and his perfect nose twitching as some of the bubbles make him sneeze.

Phil laughs to himself, softly, wondering how in the world Dan was so wonderful, and why he was his. He brings his hands up, fingers carding through Dan’s hair, the brunet leaning into his caring touch. His hands move down further to his shoulders, massaging the tense muscles, Dan thanking Phil for his ministrations.

It’s the little things like these moments that really count with them. They’re so busy most of the time that the cuddles on the couch after a long day mean the world to them. And the “I made your favourite” line when the other knows they had a bad day. The sweet touches and loving glances, the “Say hello to your Mum for me” and “I can do the washing today”.

The way that Dan gets clingy and grumpy when he’s tired, and that Phil loves when he pouts because he knows that he’s going to be the one to make him smile again. When Phil’s cold and fed up with their ‘bloody landlord’ and Dan puts on his favourite season of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and makes him hot chocolate.

As they soak in the water, bodies melding together in bliss, Phil can’t help but to think of all these wonderful moments that they share.

As they dry off and laugh at the sound the bath makes when the water’s running out, and laugh even harder when the other tells them to be quiet or they’ll get in trouble. As they get into bed in the biggest city in the world, running their hands through each other’s hair, wrapping limbs over limbs like a jigsaw puzzle, and murmur sweet things to one another as they fall asleep, Phil can’t help but think about them.


End file.
